


Strangers Tonight

by ysaytot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, DaiSuga Week, Drinking, F/M, Haikyuu Week, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, One Night Stands, One-Sided Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaytot/pseuds/ysaytot
Summary: The song was really inviting, and it has one of his favorite topics: soul mates. The vocalist looked even more attractive while he’s singing, making Daichi confused if it was the song that truly invited him or was it the handsome vocalist?“I just saw the lightning strikeKnew it right then when I looked in your eyes”And they did; their eyes met. Or maybe it’s just his imagination.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Michimiya Yui & Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Strangers Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> *For DaiSuga week day 1: strangers  
> *Contains NSFW content  
> *TW// angst, sex  
> *Inspired from the song "Strangers" by the Jonas Brothers; song and lyrics belongs to them

It was a Friday night in early October, and Daichi wanted to have a great weekend. The café was packed with people, but just a few minutes is left for closing time. Unfortunately for him, he had to work overtime because of an irresponsible senior who left all the paper works to him. He couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh.

After all that work, he thought he deserves a reward. So, he went to a bar near his workplace. He sat on the stool near the bar counter, and requested a rum and coke. The stage was set, the bar was filled with acoustic music from the band playing from across the room. He noticed that maybe the crowd was filled of younger folks, perhaps he made a wrong choice.

_Maybe I should’ve went to a beer house. Or a strip club? Or maybe I should contact her again? I want to get laid,_ he sighed. He contemplated to contact a pretty lady he met on a dating site. They were a good match, but neither of them were ready for commitments. Still, they maintained an open relationship and would sometimes hook up. He texted her, but the woman said she’s currently occupied with someone. At least he tried.

He gazed on the stage and noticed the next band playing. The male vocalist introduced themselves, but Daichi did not bother to remember their name. He was entranced with how good looking the man was. The tear mole near his left eye made him even more attractive, he couldn’t help but be in awe. The band began to play their first song, which was way more upbeat compared to the previous one. Upbeat, but it wasn’t too loud.

_“I came here looking for another excuse_

_To run away from something beautiful_

_It’s like it’s driving me closer to you_

_Every step back pulls me right back to you”_

The song was really inviting, and it has one of his favorite topics: soul mates. The vocalist looked even more attractive while he’s singing, making Daichi confused if it was the song that truly invited him or was it the handsome vocalist?

_“I just saw the lightning strike_

_Knew it right then when I looked in your eyes”_

And they did; their eyes met. Or maybe it’s just his imagination.

After four more songs, it was the next band’s turn. Daichi noticed that it was already past twelve, and he had three drinks but he was still fine. A bit red, but still able to talk and walk properly. He was about to pay his tab, when someone with a tall build approached him.

“Oh, Daichi!” It was his highschool friends, Asahi and Nishinoya. “What brings you here?”

“Daichi!” Nishinoya shouted but minded because the band was louder.

“Hey, Asahi, Nishinoya. I was just about to head out. How about you two?”

“We’ve been here since 9. We just came to support our friend, the vocalist of The Fated,” said Asahi. “Ah, speaking of the devil.”

Daichi turned around; it was him – the handsome vocalist with a tear mole near his left eye. _He looks hotter up close,_ he thought. “Daichi, this is Suga,” Asahi introduced the two and the shook hands, as the man named Suga gave a refreshing smile.

“I hope you guys enjoyed our performance,” said Suga.

“The first song was really interesting,” shared Daichi. “It was really catchy and nice to listen to.” The two continued to have a conversation, as if Asahi and Nishinoya were not around.

Asahi and Nishinoya excused themselves as they have a flight in the morning heading to Dubai for their vacation. “I had no idea they’re together,” said Daichi as Suga sat beside him.

“Well, they’re a great match, nothing beats seeing them motivate each other. One mojito, please. Ah, you can order one, too. My treat.” Even if he’s had more than two drinks, the invitation was tempting especially when it’s said with a radiant smile.

He ordered another rum and coke, and the conversations went on and on. They talked about their profession, their music preferences, and even their sexual orientation and preferences. The two felt comfortable talking for hours, like they’ve known each other for years. The bartender didn’t seem to mind on the vulgar topic, though.

Daichi can see how red Suga has become after drinking two mojito, and he bets in his mind that Suga can only take little to no alcohol in his body. Tipsy, Daichi’s mind began to play with him when Suga asked him “How about we continue drinking somewhere else?” As innocent the question may sound, Daichi gave it a different interpretation. He blamed it on those rosy cheeks and soft-looking lips touching the glass.

“My place or yours?” Suga was stunned despite his half-open eyes, but it only took him a second to give an answer. Just one look was enough as an answer.

* * *

By the moment the door was closed, they quickly removed their shoes, dropped their bags while their lips locked. Suga is pinned down on Daichi’s bed, surprised by how little garments are left by the time they reached the bedroom.

Daichi took a moment as they both gasped for air after all that kissing. He stared at Suga, placing his hand on Suga’s cheek, thinking if it was his appearance that was driving him crazy, his beautiful voice, or if it was just the influence of alcohol. But never mind that, he has this gorgeous man on his bed, and they’re both eager to touch each other.

Suga flushed with how long Daichi was staring at him, so he kissed Daichi to create a diversion. He felt Daichi’s tongue seeking for entrance, and having their tongues touch was all it took let out a soft moan. He placed his arms on Daichi’s shoulders, hands slowly making its way to the soft black hair.

Daichi caresses Suga’s breast, down to his waist, then to the hard length grinding on his own. He can feel the pre-cum and how Suga’s dick twitched on his touch. He felt a tug on his hair, with another soft moan that seemed to be a sign that he’s lost his patience. He stood up to remove his boxer brief, and by the time he was about to go back to business, Suga sat up and began licking Daichi’s chest, then his nipples.

“You seem to enjoy what you’re doing.”

“I can’t help it. For a barista, you’re too fucking hot.” He moves on to kiss Daichi’s abs and leaves a mark near his waist. The abs are not too thick, but it’s noticeable how much he maintains his build.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” he scoffs as he pulls Suga’s chin up to meet his gaze.

“Up to you. But really, you’re hotter than I thought. Especially this part.” Lips swollen from all that kissing, yet Suga decides to suck the huge cock poking his stomach not too long ago. He slowly bobbed his head, tongue swirling around, his free hand fondling this sculptured man’s balls. Tears slowly forming on the corner of his eyes, he still continued to attempt a deep throat, careful not to gag. He succeeds, and noticed how hard Daichi is tugging his hair. With drunk eyes, he looked up and noticed how much that sexy man enjoys what he’s doing.

One look was all it took to lose self-control. One look was all it took to decide on fucking that gorgeous mouth. Thrust after thrust, Daichi did not stop, and neither did Suga. He felt nails digging on his thighs, but Suga endured, until he was able to climax. Daichi pulled out and was about to offer tissue where Suga can throw away the semen, but he noticed the beauty swallowing all of it, cleaning the corner of his lips and Daichi’s tip using his tongue.

“Shit, you’re hot.” Daichi pushed Suga back down after he removed his wet boxers. He continued kissing Suga, and he can still taste a bit of semen from his mouth. “Is it alright to mark you?” he whispers as he nibbles on Suga’s earlobe.

“So nice of you to ask. As long as it can be covered with a shirt, I don’t mind.” Daichi proceeds on marking his chest, his shoulder, and his collarbone. “Are you just going to bruise me all night?”

He scoffed on the demand. “How impatient. Are you sure you’ll be able to take it all in? The deep throat was already rough for you.” He teased on Suga’s dick, touching the pre-cum and rubbed it on the tip in a circular motion.

“Then show me something rougher,” Suga smirks as he directs Daichi’s cock to his entrance. “Don’t worry, I prepped myself before the gig.”

Daichi reached over to his night table, brought out a chocolate flavored condom and his half empty lubricant tube. Once the condom is nicely fit, he raises Suga’s lean legs, rests it on his shoulders, and gently makes his way inside. Suga isn’t tight, but he isn’t too loose either. “I’ll be moving now.”

“Hurry up, I want it now,” he pleads, but he knows how much the size actually hurts him.

Being the gentleman that he is, he thrusts slowly, making sure that his partner can really endure it. He leans in closer, his stomach grinds on Suga’s dick, feeling the warmth and pre-cum. That sweet angelic voice from last night is now groaning beneath him, pleading for more, for a faster pace while gripping on his pillows and bed sheet.

Suga screams for dear life, as if every thrust was sucking out his soul. He does his best to meet with Daichi’s thrusts, gently swaying his hips. As the man noticed his movements, Daichi thrusts deeper, faster than what he has been doing. Suga is about to lose his mind, his back begins to arch, his toes curl from the sensation, eyes rolled up from the intense pleasure.

Daichi noticed Suga’s gaze and decided to hold the dick touching his stomach, halting its release. “No, not yet. Let’s come together, babe.”

Suga moans from both the pain and pleasure he is feeling. “I… I can’t take it any—” Suga grunts as hot semen scattered on his stomach at the exact same time when he felt Daichi’s last thrust hinting his release.

“Shit, it ripped.” Daichi panicked when he saw his semen spill on his bed sheet when he pulled out his cock from the pink hole. That was enough to make him sober. “Shit, hold still, I’ll get you a towel.”

Suga could barely move and his throat hurts from all the sounds he made, and that includes his singing. He could barely believe that he just had great sex with a hot man. He flinched on the touch of the warm towel on his ass. It was neither painful nor soothing.

“Can you get up? I brought you water.” Though he does his best, he fell back to the bed when his arms gave up on him. Daichi gently places his back on the headboard with a pillow behind him, and helped Suga drink from the glass. “Sorry about that. Was it too much?”

Suga clears his throat. “I’m fine. Thanks for that. Aren’t you a bit too intimate for someone you just met?”

“You think so?” Daichi scratched his head from the embarrassment. “It’s not my first time to have sex with someone I just met. I guess you can say it’s just how I am,” he shrugged.

They slept on the same bed, but Suga faced his back on Daichi. They’re just strangers who needed to lay off steam. They’re not a pair who you would call a couple to expect them to cuddle or sleep close to one another.

* * *

Daichi woke up with a massive headache, and could barely remember a thing. Good thing he has the whole day off. When he was able to recall what happened last night, he noticed that he was alone in bed.

_Ah, right. It was a one night stand._

And yet, somehow, he felt lonely. He was so sure Suga would be there by the time he woke up. He would have loved to spend the morning with someone.

No trace was left, not even a small “Thank you,” note. He didn’t even left his number. But who was he to expect anything, anyway? They were just mutual friends who want to fuck with someone for the weekend. It was useless to have strings attached.

Two weeks passed by, and Daichi was doing great. Even though he hasn’t hooked up with anyone besides Suga, he wasn’t thinking about him. Or at least that was how he liked to convince himself.

On a Saturday night, he went to the bar where he and Suga first met. Again, he sat near the bar counter. He isn’t expecting to see the gorgeous man inside, he just wanted some booze. Eyes gazing around the room, there was no sign of Suga. Not until he saw the man walking from the restroom.

It’s him, the stranger he’s been longing to see. So much for using alcohol as an excuse. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for more than five seconds, until Suga smiled lightly and walked towards him.

“Long time no see,” Suga says as he reach his payment to the bartender.

Daichi didn’t notice that he’s been staring longer than he should. Reality hit him, and he initiated an awkward conversation. “You’re not performing tonight?”

“Nope, we’re all are busy this week. Just wanted to loosen up a bit. How about you, why are you here?”

_I wanted to see you. Maybe loosen you up, too._ But of course he couldn’t say that. “Same reason. It’s been a tiring week.”

_Nice excuse, jerk._

“I see. Well, enjoy the evening. Bye.”

It hasn’t been an hour since Daichi arrived, but he already felt like leaving. He hurriedly finish his draft beer in one go, which he knows was a stupid idea because it made him feel nauseous. He left his payment on the counter, leaving a huge tip because he had no time to lose to wait for his change.

He ran out of the bar, doing his best not to fall down from the amount of whiskey he took in one go. “Wait!” Suga’s eyes opened wide due to shock and embarrassment from people’s gaze on them. Daichi is about to cause a scene with that shout. “At least give me your number.”

Suga had a blank expression on him, almost as if he really didn’t want to exchange numbers with Daichi. Like he just wanted to finish the conversation as soon as possible.

With no hesitation, Daichi asked: “Are you doing anything tonight?” He wouldn’t want miss this chance. What are the odds that the gods actually planned this meeting? It was fate.

One smile was all it took to receive a response.

“Quit kissing me,” Suga grunts between his gasps for air. “Fuck me already.”

“Impatient as always.”

Suga voluntarily turned around to initiate a doggy position. They fucked as intense as they did from the first time, moans and groans blending almost like a harmony. Daichi lightly spanked Suga’s ass in between his thrusts. He heard a light moan, then the word “Harder,” lingered in his ears. He submitted to the request, slowly increasing the pain until Suga screamed to satisfaction.

“Stay for the night,” Daichi said as he hugs Suga while they both lie in bed, pulling him closer to his chest. “I’m on my day off tomorrow, anyway.”

“Alright,” Suga says, but Daichi felt the hesitation from his voice.

* * *

“Good morning! How are you feeling?” asked Daichi while he prepares breakfast.

“I feel alright. That smells delicious.” Suga walked near Daichi while he rubs his eyes, wearing just his boxers and a loose shirt he borrowed from Daichi. Daichi thought it didn’t feel right to have Suga wear what he did last night.

“Do you drink coffee?”

“Yup, I prefer hot. Not too milky and just enough sugar, please.”

“Alright. You can sit over there, I’ll be done in a bit.” Daichi looked like a househusband, and Suga couldn’t take his eyes off of him especially when Daichi began making coffee. His barista skills are definitely professional. It felt like he can make any coffee taste heavenly even if it’s naturally bitter.

Suga took a sip of coffee with Daichi waiting for his reaction. His eyes opened wide. The coffee was perfect, nothing like he has ever tasted before. “Holy shit, this is delicious! Why have I never dropped by your café?”

Daichi giggled from the flattery. “Hey, don’t curse in front of good food. Come on, eat up.”

After a few conversations and exchange of laughter, the atmosphere became serious. “Hey, about us—”

“Fuck buddies.” Daichi was startled. Though he knows that fact, somehow, it didn’t feel right. “We’re fuck buddies. No more than that. No commitments.”

But who were they trying to fool?

* * *

It’s finally December.

Their rare meetings have become frequent. Simple going to the store together seemed more like a date, and Daichi is gleeful about it. Even simple moments of Suga singing Daichi to sleep, that felt like heaven for him. There were even times that Suga would playfully call Daichi while he’s drunk with his friends and Daichi had to pick him up. One time, Suga surprised Daichi in his workplace after meeting a client for his freelance work. To Daichi’s surprise, Suga is a freelance writer. Pretty unexpected if you ask him.

And of course, sex. They’ve been exploring and sharing their kinks with each other. Blindfolds, a bit of bondage, having sex with toys, and even played with chocolate syrup just for the hell of it. They had celebratory sex when Suga received news that a record label is interested on working with them and would like to set a meeting soon.

Even though they are going to celebrate Christmas separately, they decided to celebrate the New Year and his birthday in his apartment, then going together to a temple for the first prayer of the year.

But we all know that all good things must come to an end. Their honeymoon phase was over.

Daichi slowly began demanding more affection from Suga, he wanted them to be in a real relationship. He knew he was jealous seeing Suga entering a love hotel with another man from the other day. He was never his to begin with, but he thought that what they had was special.

One time after their morning sex, Daichi incidentally called a woman who he met on a dating site months ago just to make Suga jealous, but got no reaction from him. Nothing, just dead air. He knew he fell hard, but Suga didn’t bother to acknowledge his feelings. He was so sure that they are meant to be together from the very moment their eyes locked. He thought they were unbreakable, that they were meant to be together, like they’re soulmates.

They stopped texting, calling, and having sex. Daichi even stopped frequenting the bar where they met. He went back to hooking up with that same woman he met before, until they became official. He was in a relationship, but he was just doing his best to cover up the damage Suga did to him. Was Suga the one to be blamed?

He never brought anyone else to his apartment, even if it was his girlfriend. Suga’s smell still lingers in his pillow. The holidays felt so empty even if he was celebrating Christmas with his family. Suga didn’t even bother greeting him. Neither of them did.

_I guess we’re really over,_ he thinks to himself as he drinks his cold beer.

_No. We were never together to begin with… Merry Christmas, Suga_.

* * *

“Here you go,” said Daichi’s girlfriend, handing him a birthday present all snuggled up on her sofa. “Happy birthday, baby,” she said as she kissed Daichi’s forehead. “I’m still unsure what to get you. I mean, we just became official recently, but I hope you like it.”

“This coffee mug looks a bit distorted.”

“Wha--?! Geez! If you don’t like it, give it back. It’s hard to do pottery, you know?”

Daichi was startled from the sincerity and effort his girlfriend gave him. It was the same woman he met from the dating site, the same woman who he faked a call with just to make Suga jealous. Of course, she has no idea about it, and he will never bring it up even if they fight about it. “No, this is perfect. I’ll use it every day. Thanks, baby,” he says with a kiss on her nose. Just the kind of intimacy he wanted, it was what he had always needed.

“I love you, Daichi.”

“I love you, Michimiya.”

Things were heating up with a kiss, suddenly Michimiya forgot about the live concert on TV she was waiting for. “Oh, wait!” She shoved Daichi’s face away, obviously feeling dejected. “Sorry about that, but can we please watch the concert first?”

“Okay, fine.”

Browsing through the channels because she forgot where the concert will be streamed, curiosity hits her. “What else did you get for your birthday?”

“My high school friends, Asahi and Nishinoya, got me a nice black coat from Dubai, and a designer label shirt. Nishinoya clearly chose the shirt, it had weird graphics on it, looked like something he would wear. Oh, and they gave me this luxury watch. It isn’t too dashing, but the leather looked really expensive. It was a bit weird for it to be in a separate bag.”

“Hm, I see. You have good friends, Daichi… Oh! It’s here! Good, my favorite band has yet to perform.”

Eyes wide open, he definitely knows who the vocalist is. There was a lot of screaming going on, tons of people are excited to meet this next band.

_[“Good evening everyone! Happy New Year! We’re The Fated, and we plan on serenading you tonight. We hope you enjoy your time with us. Sing along with us if you know the songs.”]_

“Wow, that vocalist sure looks handsome. He looks like someone to be your type. Oh, look! You have the same watch! Talk about coincidence.”

Daichi’s heart was throbbing. Maybe because he is reminded of the painful separation, or because he knows what the heart wants. Suga looked as beautiful as always. “Hm, maybe. He looks nice. Guess this watch is the latest trend.”

_What the hell? Matching wrist watches? You’ve got to be kidding me._ Daichi wanted to ignore his thoughts that Suga probably bought the watch to make up with him, for them to have a couple item. The more he denies it, the more he gives it a thought that perhaps there was hope for them to be together. Perhaps he was just too impatient, or maybe he was too prideful to compromise with Suga. He glanced at the gift on his wrist, and he was on the verge of tears.

_How stupid can you be? Fuck you and your pride_ , he says to himself.

He doesn’t recognize the first two songs The Fated performed. It sounded different from when he first watched them. The third one was definitely similar. The fourth song is new and enticing. It’s his first time to hear Suga sing a ballad. Once again, he is reminded on how superior Suga is on stage.

_[“Thank you! For our last song… geez, don’t be sad, guys. Our last song is where this opportunity began. We bet you all know what this is. This song is ‘Strangers’.”]_

One beat. One beat was all it took to help Daichi realize how much he truly loved Suga. This is their song. This song was where their band’s opportunity to perform more gigs began, but it was also where an opportunity to be together bloomed. But it’s all too late now.

_[“You'll say my name like it's been on your lips_

_Familiar in ways I can't explain_

_You got a heart that I know I can miss_

_Hold me like that and pull me right back again”]_

“You know them, Daichi?” He wasn’t even able to notice that he was singing along.

“Not really, but I first heard them in a bar. Then I sometimes hear my colleagues play that song.” The latter was definitely a lie. Since the day their eyes met, the lyrics and the song struck him. He was brought back to the time when Suga would sing the same song for him to fall asleep peacefully while lightly touching his hair. He knows the song by heart, as if Suga wrote that thinking about Daichi, that the song was for him.

_[“I just saw the lightning strike_

_Knew it right then when I looked in your eyes_

_And I said to myself, "It's no surprise we ain't strangers"_

_Strangers tonight_

_Must be from a different life_

_Been here before and it just feels right_

_No, this ain't the first time for you and I, we ain't strangers_

_Strangers tonight”]_

He gently touched his hair, remembering how Suga does it, but keeping a low profile so that Michimiya won’t notice a thing. He knows Suga is enjoying his time on stage, but while he was singing ‘Strangers’, he has this lonely gaze on him.

_Is it safe to assume that he’s singing this for me? ... Perhaps not. We’re just strangers._

_[“Thanks, everyone! Happy New Year!]_

_Happy New Year, The Fated._


	2. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, right, we’re just strangers, but this thought still gave a sting to his heart. Suga left Daichi’s apartment with his head still buzzing, without leaving a trace.
> 
> You never smiled at me like that.
> 
> They’re just fuck buddies, after all. He knows that, so he tries his best to always hide his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DaiSuga week day 7: matching  
> *TW// angst, sex  
> *NSFW  
> *Suga's POV  
> *I copy-pasted some parts from "Strangers Tonight", and lessen some NSFW scenes since I wanted to focus on Suga's feelings.

Suga has always disliked seeing couples being a bit too intimate to one another, especially in public. After having his heart broken more than twice by the same person, he figures that having one night stands or hook ups would be best for him. Despite the bitterness, he still prefers writing songs about love, especially songs about soul mates. He has always been complimented about his beautiful voice and good looks, but none of that mattered anymore after a heartbreak.

On a Friday night in the first week of October, he decided that he wants to hook up with someone after his gig. Maybe someone from the crowd, or he’d go to a club after his performance.

Showtime.

“Good evening, everyone. How are you guys so far?” Suga felt the most confident whenever he’s on stage and the crowd would cheer for them. It didn’t matter how few would shout their name or wish them luck, as long as one person does. And that one person is none other than Asahi, his childhood friend. The man he loved.

“We’re The Fated, and we’ll start with a song we are debuting tonight. It’s about meeting someone for the first time, and one look is all it takes to know that you’re meant to be together, like the gods matched you.” He met the brown eyes of a man at the far back, sitting near the bar counter. For a moment he felt distracted, then was woken up by the giggles from the crowd.

“Yeah, yeah, corny. Anyway, we hope you enjoy it.”

_“I came here looking for another excuse_

_To run away from something beautiful_

_It’s like it’s driving me closer to you_

_Every step back pulls me right back to you”_

For every word he sang, he can feel a gaze coming from the bar counter. It wasn’t bothering him or making him anxious, but it was rather making him feel more confident and proud of his craft.

“Thanks, guys! Again, we’re The Fated. Have a good night.”

After bidding his bandmates farewell, he scanned through the crowd to look for Asahi and Nishinoya to extend his gratitude for their support. He found them at the bar counter, talking to a man with short black hair, wearing dark denim jacket. He walked closer, with Asahi waving at him and Nishinoya giving him that energetic smile.

The man turned around, the same gaze he’s been feeling since he stepped on stage.

_He looks hotter up close_ , he thought. Suga casually shook Daichi’s hand. It was firm, callous, and manly. It’s a little bit smaller than Asahi’s hands, but he can tell this man has a better grip compared to the gentle touch Asahi has.

“I hope you guys enjoyed our performance.”

“The first song was really interesting,” shared Daichi. “It was really catchy and nice to listen to.” Somehow, the compliment made Suga feel like it was all that mattered. He was unable to notice that he barely talked to his friends that they needed to leave already.

There are times that it still hurts Suga seeing Asahi walk beside Nishinoya. Yet truly, he’s happy for him.

“I had no idea they’re together,” said Daichi as he sat beside him.

“Well, they’re a great match, nothing beats seeing them motivate each other. One mojito, please. Ah, you can order one, too. My treat.”

The night went on, and it felt short like they were running out of time. It has been a while since Suga felt comfortable at the company of a stranger, not to mention talk about sex at their first meeting.

“Favorite position?” asked the handsome barista.

“Missionary. You?”

“Doggy style.”

Suga nearly spat his alcohol, maybe because he didn’t look like someone who would prefer such a position. “Why?”

“There’s just something sexy gripping on your partner’s hips and seeing their back curve. I don’t know.” They both giggled from the embarrassment they suddenly felt.

Suga felt something clicked, and it was slowly turning him on. Maybe he has a chance on this man. “How about we continue drinking somewhere else?”

“My place or yours?” Though Suga meant it as innocent as it was supposed to be, he couldn’t deny the longing that his body was craving for, the same feeling the sculpted man in front of him was searching for.

* * *

If he could be completely honest, he wanted the kissing to stop. It felt too intimate for Suga, especially for a one night stand. Daichi cupped his cheek and he felt his face heat up. No, not from the alcohol. He was sure he blushed because of the gentle touch.

He kissed him once again to remove the focus on his flushed face. A soft moan came out of his mouth from the sensation of their tongues touch. He was loving every bit of it, his hands subconsciously making its way to Daichi’s shoulder and hair.

The soft fondling on his breast down to his waist is worsening his condition. He wants pleasure, he wants it now, and he took the opportunity when Daichi stood up to remove his boxers. It was his time to shine. He began to devour the sexy body in front of him starting from his chest.

“You seem to enjoy what you’re doing,” Daichi said as he felt a rub on his shoulder.

“I can’t help it. For a barista, you’re too fucking hot.” He noticed Daichi’s abs and it just made his cock twitch even more, thinking about that torso grinding on his.

Suga almost lost all wits when Daichi pulled his chin up. The view from below made him want Daichi to dominate him, but he still needed to have a taste of every spot he can see, especially of the beast poking on his stomach. He began licking and slowly bobbing his head, swirling his tongue to meet the man’s satisfaction. He can feel it from the tug of his hair, and he looked up curious of the receiver’s reaction.

One look was all it took to lose self-control. His mouth was fucked up, and he loved every bit of it. Suga isn’t the type to swallow, but he enjoyed it a lot, anyway. Just feeling the thrust in his mouth made him want more. He wants to feel it inside of him.

“Is it alright to mark you?” Daichi whispers as he nibbles on Suga’s earlobe.

“So nice of you to ask. As long as it can be covered with a shirt, I don’t mind.” Truth be told, Suga wanted to be marked everywhere the gorgeous man can. Something just felt so right, something intrigued him and he just wants him. Nothing but him.

* * *

It was nearing four in the morning when Suga woke up to an unfamiliar place. His throat and hips hurt like hell. He turned around to see the familiar stranger sleeping soundly beside him. “Daichi,” he whispers.

Daichi grunts and it seemed like he was having a dream. “Yui,” he heard clearly as if someone slapped him back to reality.

_Ah, right, we’re just strangers_ , but this thought still gave a sting to his heart. Suga left Daichi’s apartment with his head still buzzing, without leaving a trace.

Weeks passed, and Suga was able to write a few songs. His bandmates were busy for the week, and he has nothing else to do. He decides to open his dating app, and looked on whoever he could hook up with for the night. He kept on scrolling and scrolling, until he saw Daichi on the app.

_Would it be weird to contact him? Would it be weird to have sex with him again? I mean, it was just a one night stand_ , yet he knew that there was something else going on between them and it immediately turned him on, to the point that it ached, to the point that he had to jerk off.

He needed to unwind, he needs to go and find a distraction. And so, he went to the bar he and his friends frequented. “One beer, please,” he ordered while he enjoys the slow ballad songs. But it wasn’t helping him. It was just confusing him even more than he already is.

He decides to leave after going to the restroom and paying for his tab, but something surprised him. One look was enough to make him realize he was actually missing something – or someone.

There he was, the man he couldn’t seem to forget. “Long time no see,” he said, but cursed himself for saying something so lame. _That the best you can do, dick?!_

“You’re not performing tonight?”

“Nope, we’re all are busy this week. Just wanted to loosen up a bit. How about you, why are you here?”

_I want to kiss you._

“Same reason. It’s been a tiring week.”

_Quit it, he’s not here to see you._

“I see. Well, enjoy the evening. Bye.”

_Please don’t follow me,_ he chants in his head. He walked away, thinking of who he could have sex that night, someone that wasn’t Daichi.

“Wait!” Suga’s eyes opened wide due to shock and embarrassment from people’s gaze on them. Daichi is about to cause a scene with that shout. “At least give me your number.” _Shit,_ he cursed, but he gave it anyway.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” He felt his heart stop. He wanted to reject Daichi, but he knows he couldn’t.

And there they were, fucking on the same bed they did on the first time. Suga’s mind wants to deny Daichi, but his body was responding quickly to every stroke, to every kiss, to every second their body touched.

“Stay for the night,” Daichi said as he hugs Suga while they both lie in bed, pulling him closer to his chest. He just wished his pulse would be unnoticed. “I’m on my day off tomorrow, anyway.”

“Alright,” he answered. _I’m sorry, Yui,_ he thought. He could barely sleep thinking: What if this Yui would come directly to him and ruin the slowly-growing happiness he was having?

* * *

The next day was spent having breakfast together while he wore Daichi’s shirt. The coffee tastes perfect, and he just wanted to jump on Daichi and kiss him. Heck, the view of a handsome man wearing an apron, cooking him breakfast and making him the best coffee he could ever ask for were enough to make his morning wood twitch. Everything was going well, until…

“Hey,” the tone felt different, and he knew what was coming.

_No, stop. Think about Yui_.

“About us—”

“Fuck buddies,” he interrupts. “We’re fuck buddies. No more than that. No commitments.”

But who were they trying to fool?

* * *

_[“Hello?”]_

“Daichiiiiii,” Suga says as his head wobbles while he giggles.

_[“Are you drunk?”]_

“Noooo, I’m perfect.”

_[“You mean perfectly fine?”]_

“That’s what I said—”

“Hi, sorry. This is Terushima, I’m the bassist from The Fated. Sorry, but he’s been looking for you and he doesn’t want us to bring him home.”

When morning came and Suga was sober, Daichi told him how embarrassing Suga was to his friends. He leaped when he saw Daichi, and fell to his knees because he was wasted. He made sure to message Terushima to apologise.

“Did we fuck?”

“No, you were wasted.”

“Boring,” he teased and Daichi lightly flicked his head.

“Anyway, I prepared soup. I need to get ready for my afternoon shift. I’ll come by later if you want.”

“Thanks, Daichi. I would like that.” His heart ached when he heard the door close. _I love you,_ he spoke to himself as he hugged his pillow tighter. He always knew he fell hard, and he knew he already lost to Yui before he was able to confirm his feelings. The sweet touch Daichi gives him felt so real, but at the same time it felt like a dream.

Days later, Suga dropped by to surprise Daichi at his workplace. He scanned and saw no sign of Daichi. _Maybe it’s his day off_.

“Hi! Can I get you something?” asked a barista named Ennoshita.

“Hi. Can I get a medium Americano? I would prefer it mixed with two sugars.”

He sat near the window, opened his laptop and began brainstorming for a freelance project he was able to close just a few minutes ago. He was immediately bored, and decided to give Daichi a call.

_[“Hey, Suga.”]_

“Hey, my coffee tastes too sweet.”

_[“Did you buy one from the convenience store?”]_

“Nope. There’s this barista, Ennoshita, I think, who put a bit too much sugar on my Americano. Anyway, I’m here at the café, but I guess it’s your day off to—“

“What?!” Suga jumped from the bang of the door, and looked at the counter. There he was, the man he was looking for, with his colleagues staring at him from shock.

“Yo, Daichi.” Suga waived at him, doing his best not to laugh from how funny Daichi looked like while he walks closer to where he was seated. “I thought you weren’t here, but I decided to give a call. Surprise.”

“What brings you here? And what’s with the get up?” He asked as he sat across him. Suga was wearing an emerald green dress shirt with one button loose, his black coat hanging on the chair’s backrest. A pair of fitted khaki pants, and nice black loafers.

_I missed you already_.

“Hey, I may be frequenting bars, but I’m actually a freelance journalist. I just met with a client and felt a need of coffee. I’m planning to work on this all night. I hope I’m not disturbing you,” he rubs his neck feeling embarrassed from the intense stare Daichi was giving him.

“No, not at all. I’m still on break. I still have a few minutes left. Oh, hold on, do you want to replace your coffee?”

“You can do that?”

“Yeah, it’s alright. We’ve got enough to spare.”

“No, this is fine.”

“Hm, alright. Let me treat you some snacks though.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’m fine, really.” Suga’s face heats up as he can feel Daichi’s colleagues glancing at them with curiosity.

Daichi laughed from the gesture. “I insist. Think of it as an apology for the coffee.” He walked towards the counter to avoid further discussion over a simple treat. He seemed to be preparing slices of bread. He placed the food on the table with finesse, and sat back across Suga. He prepared two slices of banana loaf, with a small cup of cream cheese and a sachet of strawberry jam on the side.

“Thanks. I’ll have to repay you.”

“No need, this is a treat.”

“Alright, fine. I won’t win here, won’t I?”

“Enjoy your food.” Just in time, Daichi’s alarm rings, signifying that his break time is over. “Well, I’ll have to head back to work.”

“You’re on closing duty? I’ll wait for you. We both have work to finish, anyway.”

“Alright. Don’t stare too much. Oh, and let me know if you need anything.”

_If I tell you I need you, what would you do?_

He kept on glancing at Daichi in between typing down his work. Every time he sees Daichi smile at the customer, he can feel a hint of jealousy. He wants it all to himself. He wants Daichi, but he doesn’t want it to be known. By the moment their eyes met and Daichi smiled at him, he felt a rush inside of him.

Closing time, and Suga was waiting outside for Daichi to come out. And when he did, a familiar question rang in his ears.

“So, your place or mine?” asked the sculptured man.

On that same night, Daichi and Suga fucked like they missed each other – he does. But who was he to assume that Daichi missed him too, that he loves him back? He even saw the smile Daichi had when he was talking to this girl named Michimiya on the phone after sex, realizing that this is the same person named Yui.

_You never smiled at me like that._ They’re just fuck buddies, after all. He knows that, so he tries his best to always hide his true feelings.

A few nights later, Suga went to a love hotel with someone he matched on a dating app. He needs to forget about Daichi, even if he knows that he won’t be able to. Either way, he still meets with Daichi after that. He made himself feel more like a fool than he already is.

* * *

“Would you sing me a song?” asked Daichi who has troubles in his mind that he couldn’t tell Suga. They cuddled in bed, fully clothed after another night of satisfaction. Nothing but comfort in the arms of each other.

Suga lightly pats Daichi’s head as he began to sing.

_“You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain_

_Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

_Pack up and leave everything_

_Don't you see what I can bring_

_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

_Set my midnight sorrow free_

_I will give you all of me_

_Just leave your lover, leave him for me”_

Only until he sang the end of the song did he realized that he was singing his true feelings towards Daichi. He suddenly felt anxious, but it was gone when he saw Daichi sleeping peacefully on his chest.

“I love you,” he whispers as he goes to sleep.

At nine in the morning, Suga’s phone was ringing and was forced to remove his one arm wrapped around Daichi.

He answered with a sleepy voice, but his eyes immediately opened when the caller introduced themselves. A record label was interested to close a contract with them. Suga did not bother calling his team as soon as the call ended, he wanted to scream with Daichi. It woke them up, and they ended up having morning sex to celebrate it.

They planned out their holidays together. They’ll be apart for Christmas, but they made a promise to celebrate New Year together, especially Daichi’s birthday.

But promises can be broken.

Daichi began to demand more, even if Suga knows he still keeps in touch with Yui. The former wants them to be in a relationship, but his fear was a step ahead of him.

Daichi got mad about that time when he saw Suga entering a love hotel with a different man. They ended up fighting about it, and neither of them bothered to compromise. But Suga wanted to tell him that nothing happened, that he backed out because all he can think about was Daichi. Only Daichi.

* * *

Suga took time to reflect on his actions, most especially of his feelings. He’s sure he loves Daichi, but he wasn’t ready to take the risk. He was so persistent back then with Asahi, so what makes this time so different?

He strolled around the mall, and stopped in front of a jewelry store. He went inside and browsed through the items, then saw a gorgeous wrist watch with beautiful handmade leather strap. Somehow, the sleek and simple design reminded him of Daichi.

“Hi, I would like to purchase this one.”

“Certainly, sir.”

“Um... I’ll get two of this.” He bought a matching watch to give Daichi for his birthday. This time, he’ll face his feelings head on. He’s ready to confess everything to Daichi. From how he loved the intense gaze he gave when they first met, when he was singing on stage, to the wholesome nights they had just talking about life, cuddling and singing to him.

He was ready, but then he saw a familiar face from the other end of the mall. It was Daichi. He was smiling, but not to him. He was with a woman, holding hands as they make their way to the restaurant.

Suga felt his heart sink. He went straight home and played music to distract himself. He received a message from their manager, asking if they have plans on New Year’s Eve and if they’re willing to perform on a last minute notice. Everyone agreed to do so. This is a rare chance for the band. Suga has nothing else to do, anyway.

Night crept, and he heard a familiar song that’s been on his playlist since who-knows-when, one that he never gave attention to, not until today.

_“Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?”_

It slowly damaged him, it made him breakdown when he saw the gift he was supposed to give Daichi. The very gift that he was supposed to give with his heart. He was finally ready.

“Can you give this to Daichi for me?” he asks his friend, Asahi.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine. I can’t give it to him since the band and I are performing on New Year’s Eve.”

“Alright… Suga, you know you can talk to me, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I’m fine. Happy New Year to you and Nishinoya.”

“Happy New Year, Suga.”

* * *

“The Fated, you’re up in five,” said the stage manager.

_Today’s the day. There’s no turning back now._ He wore his newly bought wrist watch. He didn’t want the purchase to come to waste, but part of him hopes that Daichi would be able to see him wearing it. As Suga steps up to the stage, he hears a loud cheer from their new fan base.

“Good evening everyone! Happy New Year! We’re The Fated, and we plan on serenading you tonight. We hope you enjoy your time with us. Sing along with us if you know the songs.”

After three songs, they slowed the tempo down by performing a ballad. It was a new song that they released yesterday, and Suga wrote it thinking about Daichi.

_“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand.”_

_Are you watching me Daichi? Can you hear me? Can you hear my heart?_

_“Oh, won't you stay with me_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But, darling, stay with me.”_

“Thank you! For our last song… geez, don’t be sad, guys. Our last song is where this opportunity began. We bet you all know what this is. This song is ‘Strangers’.”

_Are you there, Daichi? Are you listening? This is our song. This song was our opportunity to be together_.

He did his best not to cry from thinking about Daichi. It didn’t matter if he sounded sad, because he was. He was longing for his soul mate.

_I guess not all soul mates end up together._

_“I just saw the lightning strike_

_Knew it right then when I looked in your eyes_

_And I said to myself, "It's no surprise we ain't strangers"_

_Strangers tonight_

_Must be from a different life_

_Been here before and it just feels right_

_No, this ain't the first time for you and I, we ain't strangers_

_Strangers tonight”_

“Thanks, everyone! Happy New Year!”

_Happy New Year, Daichi. I’ll always love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Songs used in this story:  
> Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith  
> Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy  
> Stay with Me by Sam Smith  
> Strangers by Jonas Brothers
> 
> I don't own the songs and lyrics, they were inspirations for this story.


End file.
